Sweets: The Rise Of Sweetness
by katelover22
Summary: How Sweets the Omega from Alpha And Omega was born...


SWEETS: RISE OF THE SWEETNESS

JASPER PARK, CANADA

Drenching torrents of rain fell hard in Jasper Park, Canada. The bluebirds were in hiding inside their sheltered trees, the squirrels were hidden beneath the tails of the vegan wolves Reba and Janice. Reba and Janice themselves were cowering, they did not care for the rain one little bit. They whimpered softly, hoping for somebody to come to their rescue.

Suddenly, they heard a weak timid howl come from nearby their cowering spot. They looked up slowly, then gasped happily.

*Garth theme music plays in background*

Standing in front of them with lightning bolts silohuetting his figure was the handsome, studly, ultra-sexy Omega wolf Shakey in all his muscular glory. Reba and Janice looked up at him with big puppy-like eyes and begged, "Please Shakey, please! Protect us with your comfort, share your *berries* with us!"

Shakey grinned and laughed sheepishly, then proceeded forward and snuggled himself up between the two vegetarians. Reba and Janice giggled happily, then rested their chins upon both of Shakey's forelegs. "Our hero!" They said satisfyingly. Shakey looked down at the two lady wolves and sighed pleasurably, a very goofy expression on his face.

Meanwhile in another area of Jasper, there was a large rock den resting between two large oak trees. The hard pitter-patter of rain water dropped against the stone exterior so within the den, it wasn't so relaxing. Of course, the inhabitants of the den weren't in such a delightful mood at the moment anyway...

"Ahh!" The goldish-brown female wolf known as Jeena was screaming in intense pain. She was laid on the right side of her body, her belly was immensely swollen and there was a large wet spot between her limp back legs. Her larger grey-furred mate George laid nearby her. He was trying the hardest he could to calm her down. He tried comforting her, licking her face and neck gently, talking sweet to her.

For a limited time Jeena had appeared to calm down, then a striking pain went through her body and she screamed in hurt again. George inched himself over towards her back legs, then got between them and held both his front paws out. *Jeena, baby? I want you to push and push hard, okay? Let's bring our baby into this world." George told his distressed wife. Jeena nodded.

George went slightly further between Jeena's back legs, his paws laid out with his pads revealed. "Okay. One...two...three...PUSH!"

Jeena grunted and pushed hard. She yelled out language not suitable for young pups' ears which was understandable in her current predicament. George only attempted to sooth her nerves, then requested her to push again. She pushed again even harder and this time, George manage to make out a form exposing itself out of Jeena's *area*. "I see the head, baby! I see the head! Push one more time for me, a really big push!" George told his wife excitedly. Jeena grunted the hardest she could for the last time, an extremely painful yelp escaped her jaws. George slowly helped pull the rest of the figure out of her vagina, then it was all over.

The rain started to calm outside, sunlight shone through the clouds as they slowly parted. The gleam of the shining sun made its way into Jeena and George's den. Jeena was no longer in pain, her face actually showed a small, soft smile. And good reason there was to do so...

Curled up between her tail was a young female pup, her fur was brown and her body was pure. The pup whimpered softly but was quickly comforted by Jeena's kind love. Then the young girl lifted her head up high and opened her eyelids, shortly afterwards she stared deep into Jeena's eyes and Jeena smiled. The wolf daughter's eyes were an ocean blue, they dazzled like diamonds. She then smiled and surprisingly to both Jeena and George, her teeth gleamed brightly like they had just been cleaned by a human dentist (To you wolves out there, a dentist is a person who specializes in working on people's teeth).

Jeena grinned at her daughter, then looked up at George. "She's an angel, a angel sent down to us from heaven. No doubt in my mind, we were destined to have this child. This sweet...sweet little girl." Then a wonderful idea popped in her head. "That's what we'll name her. Sweet...Sweets. Sweets...our little Sweets."

George smiled and nodded his approval. "I love it. Sweets...our wonderful little Sweets." He then looked down himself at Sweets. Sweets looked back at him, eyes aligned with his and said, "Hee-hee!"


End file.
